


Maker's Mold

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Simulated Body Parts, Technology, molding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JARVIS assists Steve Rogers in a delicate matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Mold

**Author's Note:**

> This follows from scenes late in Man Is a Monster Caught In His Skin.

"Captain Rogers?" JARVIS realized that Steve pensive was not as decisively needful of intercession as Sir in the closest of his states, yet service was part of his programing.

"I would like to make something. Mill something."

"Manufacture or do you have a more limited production in mind?" JARVIS found Steve's language fascinating, both in the ways it adapted and where it refused to budge.

"Very limited."

JARVIS suspected that Steve would shortly disclose a desire to make a dildo. Sexual matters were so fraught for the humans he associated with; he resisted conjecture past evidence. Most of the references Sir alluded to when telling Ms Potts "This isn't the worst you've walked in on me doing" were sexual. He couldn't tell Steve he'd produced dildos, but he could facilitate the request.

"Material of the item?" That Steve didn't respond immediately strongly increased the probability of a dildo. Sometimes Steve simply was reticent asking for anything, because everything had in the past been a bother to someone.

"You would be a better judge. I've produced some drawings, they aren't formal renderings..."

"That won't be necessary." JARVIS was aware of historical modes of measure and manufacture. Production had been onerous even before it was physically hazardous. "I can take direct input, and perform real time editing."

That Steve did not ask where to scan the images but did position the pictures just as carefully as if there were a film camera demonstrated the gap in technology Steve had spanned. JARVIS appreciated this about Steve, the evidence of strict programing in an organic intelligence. Sir well knew his capabilities and worked right up to them, though he'd stopped flapping napkins about years ago when he ceased using pens for anything other than signing.

"I suggest silicon. Do you have a color preference?"

"That hardly seems firm enough. Something that doesn't smack of kitchenware."

JARVIS was pleased he could be amused and secure that state from others when it would harm them. "The molds are flexible for ease turning out the completed cake, ice cubes or gelatin. There is no material limitation to those hues." JARVIS compiled evidence pro and con regarding the colors of small domestic goods in background memory. "I should mention the uncanny valley as being particularly pertinent in this application." JARVIS was pleased with Steve's search strings.

"Translucent melon. An orange melon."

JARVIS clarified by projecting colors, determining a color that was neither pink nor road signage. "I'll produce samples. Would you please review my model?"

"Full lock. Display, please." Steve edited the erect penis, pinky sculpting light. The modifications overlapped differences in the source images. Likely a result of variation over time rather than errors in drafting. "Ready."

JARVIS started cutting the mold immediately, having prepared fabrication while they conversed. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, JARVIS. Thank you. Disengage full lock. JARVIS, you'll keep the files secure?"

"As secure as my kernel. They are native-formated in my own machine-language and the filename is sterile." JARVIS had no difficulty retrieving random generated strings.


End file.
